The Minecrafter
by AwesomeCoolGuy5
Summary: A Nether Invasion nearly destroyed the Overworld. Now, Steve must save the World and his sister from the devil of Minecraft: Herobrine.
1. Chap1: They found it

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Hello there! I'm AwesomeCoolGuy5! And today I shall tell the story of a legend named…**

***CoolGuy630 blowing up the wall***

**CoolGuy630: Man I'm bored. Are you doing something?**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: GET OUT GET OUT…..**

* * *

><p>Notch and Jeb has found it. The perfect place to build it.<p>

First they created 2 stars. They watched them collide to each other, and made planets. He watched one small planet evolve into what he wants.

_100 Years Later…_

The small planet has begun to show signs of life. In the water, squids have spawned alongside fishes, saplings started to grow, and grass started to grow

_1,000 Years Later…_

Notch created the Villagers. Jeb added the players. From them, a glorious civilization emerged. Unknown to him, an evil force was hiding in the dark. It was…Herobrine

_55,555 Years Later…_

This was the time. The time Herobrine started to strike. He created a plague that made the Players turn into Zombies. He created the Creeper and Spiders. He made the plague even worse by making the first ones affected turn to Skeletons. He made an asteroid crash into the planet. And he was not done…

Jeb pleaded him to stop. But Herobrine didn't. He kept destroying everything until Notch banished him into the Nether. Then he created a special player before they left. The strongest and smartest of all the players. The only hope of Minecraftia's survival. Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>CoolGuy630: You could've made it more interesting.<strong>

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: How?**

**CoolGuy630: By adding EXPLOSIONS!**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: LOL I don't care I'm making a SERIES!**

**(Seriously, this IS a series)**

**I need OC's! Add yours by saying it in the comments with these info;**

**Name: (Real name, not like 'General_Derp21'**

**Appearance:**

**Kind: (Player, Villager, Creeper, Zombie, Etc.)**

**Fate: (Optional)**

**Job: (Villagers and Players Only)**

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot!**


	2. Chap2: The Invasion

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Who wants cookies?**

**CoolGuy630: I want some!**

**AwesomeCooGuy5: Not you!**

**CoolGuy630: Oh yes!*snatches cookie jar*wait a minute, these are fake plastic cookies!**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: You didn't think THOSE are the real cookies did you?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Steve's POV<strong>_

"I'm telling you, we should move to New Mine City!" Rachael spoke to me.

"But I can't afford living there!" I replied.

"I'm telling you, it's a very nice place with skyscrapers and …" I cut her short.

"Is there a mineshaft?" she was quiet "Fine."

_Huh_, I thought,_ that's what big bros all about. Making decisions._

_**The Nether, Before the Invasion**_

_**Herobrine's POV**_

_Its time, I_ thought. I walked to the podium to give a speech.

"Pigmen, Ghasts, Blazes and others," I looked to them as they cheered," As you know, today we will invade the Overworld and we crush the PlayerFicate Empire and it will open us new worlds to conquer !"

'HEROB…'

_**Mineville, 5:55 AM**_

_**Rachael's POV**_

"I'm to go to work today. I'll be back before sunset!" Steve said as he grabbed his brand new iron pickaxe and rushed to the door. "Steve, be careful, okay?" "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Besides nothing ever happened in this…"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" Steve asked with a worried expression in his face.

"Run! It's an Invasion!" a voiced screamed outside. Steve grabbed my arms and pulled me outside.

We watched in horror as a weird flying creature looking like a jellyfish appeared from behind the mountain, and shot a fireball into a building. The building blew up, leaving only the cobblestone frame.

Then suddenly the world went black. The last thing I saw was my brother, Steve, flying from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AwesomeCoolGuy5: I think it's safe. Here's the cookies I hid from…<strong>

**CoolGuy630: AHA! I KNEW YOU HID THEM IN THERE!**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Take them! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chap3: Where am I?

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: And now, for the answers of what happened to Rachael…**

**CoolGuy630: Can you add my OC?**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: OH HELL NO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

_BOOM!_

I was flung away…flung away from Rachael. I'm injured...I could feel most bones in my body broken…and the last thing I saw was Pigmen carrying her away, and then I fainted.

I woke up in a big, cobblestone room. A villager was there.

"Hello there! I was so worried about you! You slept for a MONTH!"

_A whole month? _,I thought, _that's impossible! How did this happen! And, where am I?!_

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Green Meadow. But you can call me Meadow" the Villager told me." This is Frost Spark Fire. She's a mutated Blaze, having survived a snowstorm." A blue blaze appeared from the corner of the room.

"We found you in a coma in the remains of Mineville. Only now we call it the Nether Mountain" I gasped. Mineville, destroyed!" We built a home right here, on one of the few World Resistance Camp. If I'm not wrong, you're Steve, right?" I tried to speak, but nothing comes out, so I just nodded.

**Rachael's POV**

When I woke up, I was in some sort of Nether-themed lab, with me tied on a chair. There is some players, and a pair of Pigmen, which I think is the guards.

Suddenly, someone entered the room. He's exactly like Steve, only he had a beard and white, shining eyes. He looked to me and smiled.

"Mr. Awes," his voice was very deep and evil sounding" is the potion ready?"" Yes, Sir Herobrine" answered an old looking scientist.

Herobrine then took the potion, and stared at me. Right in the eyes. After what seemed like forever he showed me the potion. It was dark blue, and it glows pale white. "Drink it" Herobrine ordered, which I answered "Over my dead body." Then he laughs so hard " You're already dead," a scientist answered," and you only have a minute to live." Then Herobrine opened my mouth, and shove in the potion." How do you feel?" he asked I smiled and answered, in a rather dark voice," Much better…"

* * *

><p><strong>AwesomeCoolGuy5: Oh no! What will happen to Rachael? Find out next time!<strong>

**CoolGuy630: I know. She'll be …**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Shut up! BTW I need your help for the next part.**

**CoolGuy630: Me?**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: In your dreams. When I said 'you' I meant the readers. Just fill in these info;**

**Name:**

**Kind: (Note that I won't accept Villagers nor Blazes)**

**Job: (Players only)**

**Appearance:**

**Fate:**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: That's it for now. Leave a Fav or even Follow this story!**


	4. Chap4:The Gamer,the Miner and the Ship

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Hey guys! Sorry 4 the late update. But this might be my last update for A LONG TIME. But I will be back soon, with new chapters!**

**CoolGuy630: Have you told them about the 5WEG?**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: What r u talking about?**

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe it… I got sucked into Minecraft…

It all started when I was playing in my computer, and my mom called me. "Sam, time for dinner."

But I didn't hear her. I was too busy fighting the Ender Dragon. "Yes! I did it!" I shouted as the Dragon blew up to pieces. Then I went and jumped into the portal.

Suddenly, the screen glitches. It started flashing strange, blocky symbols. Before I know it, I was sucked into the computer.

When I woke up, I felt the feeling of falling. I opened my eyes only to find I am falling to a blocky sea. I looked at my hands to find it was…blocky. That's when it hits me: I'm in Minecraft, falling to the sea!

**Steve's POV**

It turned out that Green Meadow was a Biologist who was on field work in Snowlaska, which was destroyed in the Nether Invasion. He was friends with a rich merchant who owned a lot of ships. When the Invasion starts, he quickly went on a trip to get to Dannington. It was near his hideout where he found Frosty (that's what she liked to be called). He found me and a few other people on his way there. Then he met his friend, explained the situation and his friend agreed to let him have the 'SS Swegg', his biggest ship. It could carry 55555 Kiloblocks of men and cargo, but could be managed only by 9 crew. They were heading for Diamond Island, the strongest and richest of all the islands in spite of its small landmass. It's going to be a long, long trip.

**Sam's POV**

I splashed on the salty waters of Minecraftia, wet to the skin. I found an island near me and I swam to it. "Brr…it's not a good day to swim!" I joked to myself. To my luck, I found a dungeon without a spawner. I found 4 bread, 2 saddles, a rowboat, 12 Health Potions, 31 water bottles in the chests.

I put the rowboat in the water, got in, and began rowing…

**SS Swegg's Captain POV**

"So, Steve, have you ever been to Diamond Island?" I asked Steve, who answered," No, actually this is my first time. Could you describe it to me?" "Well, Diamond Island is…" I was cut short by my First-Mate, who shouted "Captain! There's another ship!"

_Must be the Guide Boat_, I thought,when suddenly a cannonblocks hit the side of the ship. I ran out to the deck where, in front of us, was a massive fleet of Pigmen-Pirates…wait, what? Pigmen-Pirates?! I've never seen anything like it before!

"What should we do, Captain?" asked one of my crew? "Get the cannons!" I ordered them, "and fire 'em all!" Suddenly, hooks began to fly and lands on the deck, and te Pigmen-Pirates came sliding down on it!

"Change of plan! Attack them; prevent them from getting the ship!" I shouted. Most of my crew pulled out their swords and began attacking the Pigmen. An arrow whizzed past my hair, missing me. I looked up to find a young lady with a bow in her hand.

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: So, thanks 4 reading, and goodbye till' the next chapter. It'll be an awesome cool chapter, and that's a promise!**

**CoolGuy630: Hey! You copied them from the **_**Geronimo Stilton**_** series!**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Just shut up, will you? I'm trying to… OH MY GOD WHY IS FREDDY HERE!**

**CoolGuy630: I'M SORRY! NOW WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY!**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: I THOUGHT I WAS OVER WITH THAT GAME!**


	5. Author's Note

**AwesomeCoolGuy5:Hey there guys, Awesome here. You may or may not have noticed I haven't updated in a LONG time. And it's not because of Freddy…**

_***FNAF Music Playing***_

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: SHUT UP YOU…**_***Shoots Freddy* **_**That'll keep him quiet. So, as I was saying, it's not because of Freddy. Right now, I'm very, very busy because of my 'School Stuff'. But that's not the only problem. My biggest problem is…uh…**

**CoolGuy630: What is it?**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Uh…I…I…**

**CoolGuy630: You…**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: I lost the file for the new chapter…**

**CoolGuy630: Now then, what did I tell you! I told you to…**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: SHUT UP OR I'LL ERASE YOU!**

**CoolGuy630: Okay, okay…sheesh…**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Oh yeah, I know this came late, but… Happy Holidays!**

**CoolGuy630: And?**

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Happy New Year! And don't worry, I'll update this story shortly! Bye for now!**


End file.
